Big Screens and Red Starbursts
by rumbarrelsandships
Summary: What happens when you and some really hot guy sitting next to you are the only people in the cinema theatre watching Cinderella? Lucaya AU


Officially the longest fic I've ever written, something I was working on during the holiday season. Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy as always. Only people in the cinema AU

* * *

They say that people go to the cinema to escape from the harsh world outside and to immerse themselves in the different worlds and characters in front of them. They say a good film is supposed to make you forget about all your troubles and worries for a little while.

Maybe that's why Maya likes going in the dead of night after work to the late night re-runs of old movies.

She comes home to her crummy apartment with the wind bashing against the windows and the stars twinkling brightly above her in her stupid constricting outfit that she's not sure why she has to wear. The far too small for her feet black boots she's wearing are crushing her toes and there's _definitely_ going to be a bruise on her pinky toe tomorrow. Her untamed hair is sticking to the sweat on the back of her neck and _she cannot wait_ to curl up on the tattered old leather seats and have the theatre all to herself.

She _hates_ the fact that going to the cinema by herself is what she looks forward to every day. She _hates_ the fact that the paint on her walls of her tiny room is peeling off and she _hates_ the fact that she can see little ants crawling in the crack where the unit in her kitchen ends. She _hates_ the fact that her shower doesn't work half the time and she _hates_ that her heating rarely ever is brought to life and most of all she _hates_ that this is her damn shitty life.

Her muscles loosen as she removes her blouse and heavy tweed blazer she found in the dollar store, the kink in her shoulder blade straightens out as she slips on her worn Captain America onesie. She ties her hair into a loose bun, takes her contacts out and puts on her brown rimmed glasses that take up half her face. She grabs a packet of Starbursts that are inside her cupboard with the rest of her stash (the only place the ants can't get to) and she's pretty sure she looks like a piece of shit but she's too tired to care.

She wriggles her toes inside her fluffy socks to make sure they're actually there and to get the blood pumping so she can get warm. She plays with her chipped blue nail polish and it flakes off in little strands in the elevator down to the lobby of her apartment block. The once cheerful, upbeat music has dulled to a monotone, tired tune as the speaker has been smashed in, no doubt by some drunk idiot. The box of the elevator shakes as it plummets down the many floors and Maya has to grab the bar on the wall for support. The elevator comes to an abrupt stop as it gets to the ground floor and dings to alert her that the doors will open in a matter of seconds.

Maya cautiously steps onto the stained red velvet floor and quickly hops over to the doors with the worn brass handles. She receives a dirty look from the receptionist as she gives a small nod over in the direction of the landlord's office. Shouting drifts into the room at an alarming rate, presumably from the landlord's wife who had finally figured out how many women her husband had slept with. _So that's why it's so quiet._ Nevertheless Maya pushes the door open and a gust of cold wind smacks her cheeks, leaving a red hue.

The street is practically empty, the only lights on are the moonlight, the bright stars and the neon sign above the door that was supposed to make people want to stay there but instead it just left you with a headache. There are no cars whizzing past, no people bustling past, only a distant hum of the city centre far away. Maya gave a small smile, it was time like these she could indulge in a little peace and quiet. The ground below her is wet from rain as she crosses the road and it soaks her socks and the soles of her feet but she doesn't mind.

Her bright blue eyes are narrowed on the re-modeled cinema in front of her, the giant letters above the grand doors spelling out ' _DISNEY'S CINDERELLA - 1950, NOW SHOWING'_ and her heart leaps out of its confined armour just for a moment because Cinderella is her favourite Disney movie and her day is looking up for once.

As she walks in, the red velvet carpet isn't stained like the one in her lobby, it's lush and clean and grand and all types of wonderful. The chandeliers above her sparkle under the bright lights and there's so much gold and she can't contain herself from grinning harder than ever as she spots the popcorn machine filled to the brim with one of the only people to give damn about her behind it. As soon as Riley spots her, she begins filling up the carton with the warm, sweet popcorn and pumping it with butter with a smile alike to Maya's.

"Hey stranger" Maya says, walking up to Riley, still smirking

"Hey yourself" Riley responds, handing Maya the carton

"Really Riles?" Maya asserts with a quizzical look and a raise of her left eyebrow.

"On the house, you look like you'll need it" Riley answers with a wink as she walks over to the glass counter and places a kiss on Farkle's cheek.

Maya just rolls her eyes at her and the couple as she walks into the hallway leading to the cinema theatre. She had christened the seat at the back in the right corner the first time she had come here with many tears and many long conversations with Riley and Farkle. She teared open the packet of Starbursts and she got a small cut on her index finger. She brought it to her mouth and sucked to relieve the stinging pain jabbing from her finger. Her hip held the door open as she fumbled into the room with both hands full.

She hops up the steps with a skip in her step, trying to find one of those raspberry Starbursts in the packet. She reaches the back row, turns to right and there's a _fucking guy_ sitting in the seat next to hers.

She storms down the row, her heavy footsteps snapping the dude out of his thoughts and making him crane his neck to see a short, blonde hurricane stomping towards him.

" _Move_ " Maya says, venom dripping in her tone

"Why?" he asks

"That's my seat" she responds, pointing at the seat next to him in the corner

"Your point?" he expresses in a exasperated voice

"You're here" she says, still visibly pissed off.

"As far as I can see, I'm not in your seat" he challenges in a cheeky articulation.

She opens her mouth but then shuts it again, not expecting the man to fight back, she instead huffed like a five year old and pushed past his knees and plonked into the seat beside him.

"If its any consolation, I don't want to be sitting next to you either" he affirms with a grin.

"So why don't you move?" she muttered with a disgusted look washed all over her face.

The man moves closer to her, his elbow now resting on her armrest, he turns to her ear and she feels his breath on her neck and she _definitely_ did not shiver.

"It's fun watching you be pissed off." He whispers, looking deep into her eyes and _why_ hasn't she punched this man in the face.

Her nostrils flare and her nose scrunches up in disgust towards him before turning to the wall and tucking her feet under her legs.

The lights dim down as the film begins and she can _feel_ this asshole smirking at her and it annoys the hell out of her but she just clenches her fist and stares at the screen as the opening sequence starts.

Around in the middle of the film, when Cinderella is signing 'Sweet Nightingale' Maya drops her packet of Starbursts on the floor and three quarters of the content spills out when she moves her leg from cramps. She scrambles down to pick them up, but to her surprise the man beside her is already sliding the treats back into the packet.

She doesn't saying anything, just gave him a small smile and joins in picking them up. They both reach for a red Starburst and their fingers brush just for a second, before Maya pulls her hand away. The music swells as Prince Charming sees Cinderella and in the darkness, his face is staring right back at her.

He hands her the packet without a word, sitting back in his seat. She once again curls up in the seat mumbling a small "Thank you."

He snatches a red Starburst from the small pile in her hand with a cheeky grin but she grins right back at him. Her cheeks grow hot as he unwraps the sweet and she has to eat another one of these damn things to stop herself from saying something else.

She catches him stealing glances at her as the film progresses, mouthing along the words with her and it suddenly turns into a competition of who can sing the loudest.

When she finally trails home, its with her glasses on the edge of her nose, half her hair falling out of its bun and a giant beam plastered on her face. Its probably one of the best nights she's had since high school and she hopes she can see the man again.

She's not sure when it becomes a regular thing, them meeting every Tuesday and Thursday night for the 1am showing of that day's special film. She's not sure when she learnt that his name was Lucas, and that he hated his job as an accountant and that he loved the red Starbursts that she brought especially for him every time they met. She's not sure when their late night meetings turned from singing matches to whispers about each other's lives in the dark of the theatre. She's not sure when she falls in love with him.

They've complained at some films at how awful they are, like any Adam Sandler movie and they've cried together at some films, like The Fault in Our Stars (Lucas insists that he had something in his eye in Augustus's eulogy scene) and The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas (they had a whole debate on whether in was historically accurate afterwards) and for the past 6 months, Maya feels like she could walk on clouds. Riley and Farkle don't say anything about when they both walk out together, laughing like maniacs, just a smile, but it says a lot.

* * *

One Tuesday, Maya comes home from work, fired for no apparent reason than her boss worked out that she would never sleep with him so he moved onto another toy to squeeze. She hates that she stayed there so long, ruining her self respect. She hates that now she will have to do months of searching for a job that will hire a mouthy blonde before she can get anywhere that pays decently. She can't wait to hug Lucas and for him to tell her everything will be okay.

She changes out of her clothes into pyjamas, grabs the Starbursts and gets to the cinema in record time. Tears now threaten to spill down her cheeks and she just wants to cry into his shoulder because he's _home_ and she _loves him_ and he cares about her she hopes so dearly. Riley sees her and hands her a popcorn and a hug. Farkle makes a comforting shoulder rub and tells her that they're here for her no matter what. She sniffles and thanks them, moving into the theatre corridor. She stares at her soggy socks and this is her life _Jesus Christ._

Her eyes look up, hoping to meet his green ones.

 _He's not here._

Maya's heart sinks _. It's fine, he's probably just running late from work._ She sits in her seat and stares down at his seat. _It's fine, he's just late._ She waits. And waits. Till the film is over. He didn't come.

She didn't pay attention to the mouthing people on the giant screen, their voices incoherent, just the image of green eyes swirling around her brain unable to shake. He didn't come. _He left_. Like everyone else.

She runs out, gasping, unable to breathe, her thoughts rising up and choking her in a fatal grip. Riley and Farkle run over to her, trying to calm her, but it's useless. He didn't come. _He left._ Like everyone else. He left. _Stupid,_ _useless_ Maya, trusting someone else.

Her eyes are rimmed with red, cheeks stained, hair wild as she walks home. Alone this time. No strong arms to keep her warm. She feels numb.

Numb.

 _Dumb._

* * *

She doesn't come to the cinema anymore. Buries herself in finding a job, wanting to distract herself from the giant ache in her heart every time she walks past the cinema in the morning to an interview.

* * *

Riley forces her to come one night, in celebration of getting a new job as a receptionist at a respected law firm. She says that they can stuff their faces with as much popcorn as they want and then afterwards they can both cry about how pretty Oscar Isaac looks in the new Star Wars movie.

After all, Maya can't resist free popcorn.

She repeats her ritual of getting into her pyjamas and she reaches for the packet of Starbursts in her cupboard and flinches. She has to remind herself that he's not going to be there, and he isn't coming back. She trudges down to the cinema, shouting drifting into the room from the landlord's office behind her once again. She rubs her weary eyes and she crosses the street and stomps up the stairs to meet Riley.

She grabs two large popcorn buckets and fills them to the top, pumping in probably half the butter tank. Riley waltzes into the room, Farkle following close behind and mutters something about she'll be there soon but she has to refill the soft drink pumps. Maya gives a small nod and walks down the all too familiar corridor. Her hip keeps the door open as she balances the two buckets in her hands. She looks up and her bright blue eyes meet strong green ones that she's dreamt of so many times.

Her mouth falls open in shock, and her eyes narrow at the tall figure sitting where he did all those months ago. She walks up the shallow stairs, careful not to trip and spill the popcorn everywhere.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She snarls at him

"I came to explain" he said, sorrow lacing every word

"I don't want your explanation" She counters, pushing past his legs and sitting down on the fraying leather seat.

"Maya..." he begins but is cut off by the lights dimming and the film starting

 _It's fucking Cinderella._

 _"Maya"_ he shouts over the opening sequence, "I couldn't come here because my dad was dying in Texas, I had to go back and help my Mama...Maya, please" he trailed off. When she wouldn't even look in his direction, he grabbed her hand and she jolted to face him, "I came here every damn Tuesday and Thursday for the past two months in case you showed up, I love you Maya." he stated, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "I love you so much it scares me, but when I'm with you, I'm home."

She's speechless.

"Lucas..." she gawps, taken aback

Instead of filling her silence with words, he lowers his lips onto hers, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. She can't express the feeling that arises in her stomach but all she knows is that _Lucas loves her_ and _she loves him_ and his lips taste like butter popcorn and she is so lost in him and that she never ever wants to stop kissing him. She falls into his lap and he wraps his arms around her waist and its too much at once but she can't get enough of him. He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead on hers, breathing heavily but with a small smirk painted on his face.

She spots Riley in the projection room beaming a smile that could probably sprout rainbows and giving her a thumbs up. Farkle just looks like he's about to kill Lucas for even touching his friend, like an over-protective brother.

She looks back down at Lucas and what she sees only solidifies how in love she is with this dork of a man.

 _A Red Starburst._

* * *

 _End._


End file.
